


Wind Beneath My Wings

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [9]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Loftwings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Sky finally meets a Rito! Unfortunately, he's kind of a dick.A Linked Universe fic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe belongs to Jojo56830 at linkeduniverse.tumblr.com

Everything hurt.

Pain what the first thing to greet Sky when consciousness back crawling back to him. His back, his legs, his arms all ached like someone had kicked him for hours. He was sure listing the body parts that didn't hurt would've been easier. Sky opened his eyes and immediately groaned as the hot sun blinded him for a moment. What happened? What was going on?

He blinked and reached up to touch his throbbing head. When he pulled his hand away, it was wet with blood. "Wha...?"

Achingly he pushed himself up to his elbows. He looked and gasped.

He was laying on barely a foot of rock sticking out from the side of a sheer cliff face. Above him, a perfect 90 degree angle of unclimbable rock reaching up as far as the eye could see. Below him, a sheer long drop that could kill any man.

How did Sky get here? What the fuck happened?

His head hurt too much. He couldn't remember.

"Guys!" He yelled out up towards the top. "I'm down here! Can you hear me?"

His voice carried but no one answered him.

Should he risk climbing? Sky touched the wall of the cliff, looking for any stable hand holds. His head was throbbing hard enough to feel it down to his fingers. He couldn't find any sort of hold. God, what he wouldn't give to have Wild here right now. That man could climb this cliff like he was part spider.

Sky could just jump. Regroup with the others later. He reached up to pull off his sailcloth and-

His shoulders were bare.

"No...!" He whispered in a panic. He twirled in place, ensuring it wasn't on the ground or scrunched up somewhere on his person. No, it was gone.

Many of his items were gone. He'd given Time the Master Sword earlier, but he didn't have his longshots, his daggers or even his whip. Was he ambushed while he was asleep? The fact he still had his boots on disproved that theory. So how...?

He gasped suddenly, and shoved his hands into his breast pocket, searching. His fingers found the item and he sighed in immense relief, pulling it out to look at it.

He still had his Loftwing's feather.

Even now, many years later, the feather had not decreased in quality, color, or softness. It was still as perfect as the day his Loftwing pulled it from its own wing. Sky pressed the feather against his heart, thanking the goddess it was still with him. He placed it away back into his breast pocket, patting it affectionately. Now. What to do about getting off this ledge without dying.

He yelled up towards the top. "Guys! Can you hear me? I'm down here! Twilight! Time! Somebody! Can anyone hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sky flopped down, resting his head on his knee. If the heat didn't get to him first, thirst would. He's never been to the Gerudo desert, but he's heard plenty of stories from the others. He smacked his lips, his throat so dry it hurt. A breeze picked up and ruffled his hair. It was small relief from the heat, but just barely.

"Hey," he heard a voice speak.

Sky ignored it, thinking it was just the wind. The voice was too close to be any of the others.

"Hey, _shit for brains,_ look up."

Sky startled. He jerked his head up, blinking wildly. His eyesight adjusted. Flying right in front of him, blowing air into his face was-

"Rito..." Sky breathed in absolute awe.

The Rito was a beautiful shade of light purple. He had glowing amber eyes, a jeweled piece on his forehead, and two long braids on either side of his head. At Sky's mesmerized tone, the Rito bristled.

"You're creeping me out," he said. "I'm leaving."

"No, no, wait, please!" Sky begged. "I need your help. I've been stuck here for hours with no way down."

"There is a way down," the Rito said. "You can jump."

"I can't. I'll die from this height."

"What a tragedy."

Sky has spent years on the receiving end of Groose's taunts and not-so-gentle jabs. He's gotten used to it all. But ever since Wind told him of the Rito, the beautiful bird people who evolved from the sea, Sky has been dying to meet one. Now here he was, tired, hot, and immensely thirsty, the first Rito he finally got to meet looked at him like he was less than a worm. It was disheartening.

Sky wiped the sweat from his eyes. He must look like hell. "What's your name? I'm Link."

"That's a stupid-ass name."

"I know," said Sky, not at all slighted. "And you are...?"

The Rito made a face, unsure how to take Sky's demeanor. "I'm Grey."

Sky couldn't resist. "You look more purple to me."

"And I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry! Please, Grey. Please don't leave. I need your help to get down."

"Do I look like a passenger service?" Grey said. "What will you give me?"

Sky patted himself down. He found a single green rupee from one pocket. He held it out.

"That's it?" Grey hissed.

"It's all I have. Once I get down... I can get you more. I have friends who have a lot more. Please."

For a long second it looked like Grey was going to fly off. He narrowed his eyes down at the single rupee, and then with a heavy sigh, landed next to Sky.

"Climb on," he said. "I'll fly you down."

**Author's Note:**

> I have NOT GIVEN permission for my fics to be hosted on the shady app, _Fanfic Pocket Archive Library_ or any other app/website. I, Tashilover, gain no money from my fanfics


End file.
